bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Voldan Xezharros
| birthday = March 2 | age = 35 (Physical) 400+ (Actual) | gender = Male | height = 188 cm (6'2") | weight = 86 kg (189 lb.) | affiliation = Espada | previous affiliation = 's Arrancar Army | occupation = Tercera Espada | previous occupation = Arrancar #28 | team = | previous team = | partner = Karann Marro Quodrak Verros | previous partner = | base of operations = | resurrección = Cuerno Áspera | story debut = | roleplay debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Voldan Xezharros (ボルダン・クセザロズ, Borudan Kusezarosu) is a male . Initially a in 's Arrancar Army, he has eventually become the Tercera Espada of its most recent incarnation. His aspect of death is Sacrifice. Appearance Voldan is a mature Caucasian male of considerable height and solid stature. He has a fair complexion. His face has a somewhat triangular shape. The colour of his long hair is auburn; he usually keeps them resting on his shoulders and hanging on his large chest. There are three linear markings on his right cheek. His eyes are bright yellow in colour. The remnants of Voldan's Hollow mask are helmet-like in fashion, with half a dome-shaped plate lingering on the left side of his head and covering the ear with a protrusion. In addition, there is a fairly long horn that extends directly from the prominent supraorbital ridge and protrudes to the side, curved upward with a pointed tip. The location of his Hollow hole is unknown, as it is likely obscured by his clothing. Regardless, the tatoo signifying his rank is placed in the centre of his left palm. Usually, he wears garments reminiscent of the old Espada uniform. However, the upper part consists of a black, tight-fitting shirt with short sleeves that extends high on his neck, and a white vest with triangular pauldrons. Personality Xezharros's personality is defined by the principle of resistance. Whilst it is not the only prominent aspect of his demeanour, it is nonetheless the underlying theme that often manifests in his traits, habits and quirks. In general, Voldan is an amiable person at first glance. He gets along rather well with his Arrancar allies. Polite, patient and placid, he addresses others with considerable respect no matter their actual rank. Normally of mild manners he is also highly peaceable and avoids conflicts altogether. Should he find himself in the middle of a heated argument, he invariably remains composed and often actively seeks to end them in the least violent way possible. His superiors may rely on his cooperation in the time of need. This behaviour allows him to keep the "resistance" whilst interacting with allies to the minimum. However, Xezharros at times seems to be more of an affably malevolent person than someone genuinely kind. He is gentle and gracious, but at the same time might not hesitate to abruptly bifurcate someone he finds unacceptably obtrusive. He tends to follow the path of least resistance, although the way he might interpret this notion is quite unpredictable. Sometimes, this means agreeing with someone in spite of his own views on the matter, sometimes this means eliminating a person who stands in his way without a warning. His kindness and composure may easily shift to shocking callousness and ruthlessness depending on the situation. As a result, his behaviour is somewhat erratic from the perspective of others. Extremely diligent and seemingly indefatigable, he has been training and scheming arduously ever since the day he became an Arrancar. Furthermore, he is also a very methodical person who is prone to devote a great deal of attention to whatever task he has at hand. Orderly and analytical, he is incessantly deliberating upon various courses of action. He frequently tries various approaches toward a matter in order to find out the one which provides the least resistance. There are always numerous permutations available and their hypothetical implications must be closely examined to decide which ones lead to the most desireable results. Still, he is not exactly one to think quickly and his constant state of alleged absent-mindedness might make an impression that he is rather dull. He never acts on impulse or intuition. Whilst the purely logical attitude is often the most efficient one, this lack of flexibility and ability to act swiftly might prove detrimental when he is met with particularly sudden turns of events. Rather surprisingly, in truth Voldan exists beyond the usual plane of polarised morality and pursues his own goals the nature or even sheer existence of which he is unwilling to disclose to anyone. Whilst generally he cooperates with little to no friction between him and the fellow Espada, these aims are what always determines his ultimate course of action. Nevertheless, whilst he often attempts to find the shortest way possible to achieve them, he is more than capable of planning long term. As such, he might forego a seemingly easy solution in order to facilitate another process farther along the path toward his goals. History Human The man who would one day become the dominant mind in the amalgam of troubled souls known as Voldan Xezharros was born a noble in the early . His family boasted enough authority to influence the political situation of his home region, although it was only one of many. Already unusual as a child he was ever absent-minded and oddly detached. He was brought up to be a well-mannered and competent member of the elite. Regardless, he always seemed to have his own eccentric preferences and goals instead of working to solidify the position of his family. Soon, he realised he lived in a place of rampant corruption and exploitation of the poor. The man was not genuinely good-hearted, although his vision of the world required efficiency. What he had to cope with was not particularly efficient because many people had to lead arduous lives for the benefit of incompetent and arrogant few. As such, the man began acting to affect this situation. His efforts saw the local community enter a period of relative progress. The commoners started earning more due to his solutions and suggestions. However, the elite was not amused by his actions as the overall wealth of the region began shifting toward the more numerous part of the population. Unwilling to lose their wealth due to exploits of a single young man they decided to put an end to his endeavour. Whilst resourceful and reasonable the man had never been a true politician. The thought that his actions could draw the ire of the magnates simply did not occur to him. With no intuition to speak of he did not become aware of the growing threat until it was too late. His entire family was in grave danger, as was the local population of commoners. Having had devoted most of his life for the sake of "repairing" the world the man would not allow his actions to ultimately result in the opposite. Consequently, he negotiated with the magnates to decide upon a satisfying solution to the situation. In the end, he was challenged to a duel by one of them. The event was an official one, although the rules had been agreed upon secretly. With his mediocre skill in swordsmanship the young noble did not last long and was eventually killed in an "unfortunate" accident that saw his throat sliced by the opponent. That was the price he paid to ensure that the repercussions of his actions would not affect what he had created in a negative way. However, rather than transcend to the his troubled soul lingered in the World of the Living for a time to monitor the ensuing developments. Much to his horror, the elite proceeded to plunge his family into a financial crisis and torment the population with an iron fist. What he had created was destroyed by them. Unable to cope with this the soul kept powerlessly watching the situation aggravate. At last, the depth of his sorrow had become so immense he transformed into a nigh mindless . Hollow At the beginning, Voldan's life as a base Hollow was nothing out of ordinary. For a long time he preyed upon es to sustain his twisted existence. However, with each successful hunt his modest power was increasing, slowly but steadily. Inevitably, simple Human souls could no longer provide enough nourishment. Even though reluctantly, he had to resort to turn upon fellow Hollows. However, the predicament was not due to the unwillingness to prey upon his supernatural kin; instead, he naturally perceived them as high risk, high gain targets that could either help maintain and augment his power or overwhelm and consume him. Nevertheless, his thoughtful and cautious approach allowed him to defeat a number of Hollows with cunning rather than brute strength. His visits to the World of the Living became seldom as he devoted more and more time to seeking viable prey within the white deserts of . Inadvertently he became a part of a group of cannibal Hollows drawn toward each other in the never ending quest for more sustenance. In the end, the remaining Hollows of the group clashed in one last battle. As a result of the horrible feast the bodies of the participating Hollows, Voldan included, merged into a few amalgam entities: -class Menos. Each Gillian is composed of dozens, if not hundreds separate Hollows. In the midst of the ensuing tempest of madness one mind can rise to wrest control and dominate the rest, thus allowing the gestalt to gain a defined personality. However, the Gillian whose part Voldan had become was a peculiar specimen, for there were in fact three minds who had resurfaced from the murky mass of intertwined souls. One was a staunch, dauntless individual who whilst passive possessed impressive resolution. The other was a belligerent, dynamic entity, ever on the offensive, reckless and ruthless. And then there was Voldan himself, intelligent but dull, meek but methodical and patient. For a time the unique Gillian continued existing in a state of constant turmoil, the two more pronounced personalities warring with one another. In the meantime, Voldan proved too weak to oppose any of them, but too strong to be sucked back into the abyss of mindless souls. The Gillian continued to devour fellow Hollows, Básillian and Gillian alike. Regardless, the increasing spiritual power of the being was always distributed evenly across the prominent minds so that the stalemate seemed to have no hope of ending anytime soon. Ultimately, Voldan had enough time for his deliberation to bear fruit. Whilst the other two were kept busy confronting each other, Xezharros discreetly reinforced his own control of the mindless mass of souls. Then, he struck with no warning, surprising the belligerent mind completely. Preoccupied with something else and not prepared to defend itself, the entity was overcome quickly. The steadfast persona was shocked too but stood firm, for a while. Knowing that it would not perform a preemptive strike, Voldan seized control of the rest of the available souls. Finally, he engaged the last independent mind in a brief but intense battle that saw him emerge victorious. With a considerable amount of power at last in the hands of a single mind, the Gillian evolved immediately afterward to become an . Voldan was no longer entirely himself. He emerged changed, transformed, improved. The mindless mass was his new undiluted power. However, the influence of the other two prominent personae lingered. Even though no longer independent or capable of acting, the two became an integral part of the Adjuchas's gestalt personality, their foremost qualities mingling with those of Xezharros to combine the best of three in a single entity. Brilliance and orderliness were joined by unwavering resolve and the ability to take swift, decisive action. Thus, the newborn Adjuchas wandered across the white deserts. It did not hide nor wait for the safest opportunity to strike. Instead, it became a genuine apex predator, combative, determined and cunning. For a time, the Menos continued such an existence. Empowered by the traits of his fellow minds, Voldan at last had the strength to pursue his goals. His struggle was no longer a matter of mere self-preservation but deliberate actions taken to progress along the path toward a single objective. Then, through sheer coincidence, he happened upon , a mysterious who of all things had been assembling an army of Hollows with broken masks. were extremely rare, and every Adjuchas was worthy of getting a chance to join in the eyes of Aizen. Voldan required some time to consider the offer. However, he could perceive just what enormous power the Shinigami boasted. In the end, Xezharros decided that whilst becoming a part of the army could prove highly troublesome for a long time, it was the better alternative to being executed upon refusal. Thus, he followed Aizen to where he was turned into an after forcibly cracking his own mask. Arrancar Upon his transformation Voldan became a Lieutenant-class Arrancar. Thus, he fell short of expectations as his power was insufficient for the rank of an . Consequently, from that point onward he was largely ignored as a meagre . In fact, his attitude and quirks were less conspicuous than those of many of his colleagues. That allowed him to keep a low profile and avoid potentially lethal conflicts that were a common occurrence in such a competitive and ruthless environment. He did not actively seek to become a subordinate of any of the Espada, and none of them recognised him as someone worthy of their attention. Despite his fairly early inclusion in the ranks of the Arrancar Army, for a long time he remained largely undisturbed. This lack of attention allowed him to hone his abilities in a manner far more methodical and efficient than what had been possible as an Adjuchas. After a time his constant training and conditioning did garner the attention of a fellow Números, Karann Marro, who came to respect his undying determination. The two eventually started training with one another from time to time. After years of a deliberately uneventful existence the war between the Aizen's forces and the finally broke out. By that time Voldan boasted power which rivalled that of the but deemed himself unable to analyse the plentiful factors that were well beyond his power to control. Consequently, he did not participate in the conflict. In the end, this cautious approach proved right when the Arrancar were soundly beaten and decimated during the ensuing battles. Additionally, he had managed to convince Karann against taking a part either. Though reluctant at first she eventually admitted that his decision had been correct. Subsequently, as the remainder of the Arrancar were left scattered under the relaxed leadership of , Marro became his permanent companion. With a considerable number of obstacles removed from his way, Voldan simply continued his quest for greater power. Over time, his extremely resolute attitude and strenuous efforts began paying off as his power began improving at a gradually increasing pace. With each passing week and month he was expanding the gap between him and Karann, who was after all fairly strong herself. During this relatively peaceful period Xezharros had plenty of time to pursue his goals imperturbed. As such, when the abruptly emerged from obscurity, he had been already a genuine Espada-level combatant. Nevertheless, the took him by surprise like all the other Arrancar and Hollows. Many were slain at first sight and Harribel was personally defeated by the Emperor . However, Voldan and Karann managed to slaughter the entire squad of Soldat sent after them and began hiding from the main force of the to escape unwanted attention. Whilst tumultuous the period of chaos and death was as sudden as it was brief. The Wandenreich were eventually defeated, although not before inflicting heavy casualties upon the Gotei 13. With the unexpected threat dealt with, Voldan could once again resume his arduous training. Following Harribel's death Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the last remaining original Espada, assumed the mantle of the King of Hueco Mundo. Although Voldan was far stronger than before so had become Grimmjow, and Voldan decided to officially accept his superiority in order to avoid unpleasant consequences of insubordination. As such, he was at last admitted to the ranks of the reinstated Espada. As a means to further improve his skill in swordsmanship Xezharros bargained with the rampant crime lords who thrived in the period of instability that plagued the for years. As a result, he had obtained abundant materials which allowed him to thoroughly study and train the art of Zanjutsu. After eleven years following the defeat of the original Arrancar Army Voldan had become powerful enough to attain a high-ranking position in its newest, independent incarnation. Subsequently, he appointed Karann Marro his only Fracción. Plot Powers and Abilities Trivia *One of the integral aspects of Voldan's personality is his moral ambiguity. Rather than an evil, good or even neutral person, his moral values exist outside the standard system of classification. This deliberate aspect means that he is not only a highly unpredictable but also consistent individual whose hidden agenda might require a number of controversial decisions which highly depend on the circumstances. *Image drawn by Risika93. *According to User:Njalm2, Voldan's Price Level is 73800 in his base state. Appearances Bleach: Extinction References Category:Arrancar Category:Espada Category:Male Category:Master Swordsmen Category:Sonído Masters